Wedding!
by Broadway007
Summary: Upon request, here is a wedding one-shot to follow up 'Blind.' Just a little Rizzles fluff for us to enjoy. One shot.


**Hello, there! A few people asked that I write a wedding one-shot to follow up 'Blind' so I figured I'd give it a shot! You don't have to have read 'Blind' in order to enjoy this lovely Rizzles wedding, although reading 'Blind' and offering your feedback would be pretty cool!**

**Also! I don't know if Maura's adoptive father's name has ever been mentioned (I'd search but my internet is really shitty) so I just chose Richard for Mr. Isles.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good God, Korsak," Jane thought out loud as she continued to pace the length of the bedroom of the mansion where she and Maura had decided to marry. "I have no idea how the hell you did this more than once."

Korsak just shrugged as he, Frost, Frankie, and Tommy sat and watched Jane continue to pace back and forth.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake," Angela finally said, spinning around from where she had been looking in the full length mirror at her outfit to face Jane. "Stop pacing before you cover yourself in sweat and ruin your outfit. It's a good thing the photographer already got photos of you getting ready or else they'd be in for a stinky, sweaty photo shoot."

"I'll go put more deodorant on," Jane said as she stopped pacing and made a beeline for the en suite bathroom. Jane took a few deep breaths as she applied a few more strokes of deodorant under her arms before examining herself in the mirror.

Her hair was down and curly, though her mother had insisted she put some sort of product in it to help prevent it from frizzing in the June heat. After much deliberation, she decided to not wear her dress blues and instead opted for a white pantsuit that made her feel both tough and feminine. She white pants had been tailored to fit her perfectly and she wore a vest style top, opting to forgo the blazer in the middle of the day sun. Simple make up accentuated her features and Jane actually didn't mind the way she looked in her reflection.

"Janie?" her mother voice came from the other side of the bathroom door, snapping Jane from her self-examination. "The photographer is here and-"

"Can I see a photo of her?" Jane asked, flinging the bathroom door open and breezing past her mother and walking towards the photographer.

"Maura told me you'd ask that," the young photographer laughed as she made sure to keep her camera away from Jane. "And she made sure to tell me that no, you do not get to see a photo of her. However," the woman continued as she watched Jane's eyes light up at what she might say. "I do have a message from your fiancée."

"What is it?"

"In the world of wedding photography, usually one of the best shots is taken when the bride and groom see each other for the first time. I'd be stationed in the front row and my assistant in the back row so that way I could capture a photo of you when you see Maura for the first time and she could capture one of Maura seeing you for the first time," she explained.

"Yeah, Maura and I saw a ton of those when we were looking for a photographer for today," Jane stated.

"Yeah, it's a pretty common moment to capture. Except there has been a sort of shift in that. Some couples will opt to have a private meeting just before walking down the aisle where they can see each other for the first time somewhere private, have a moment alone before the whirlwind of the ceremony and reception, and maybe share one last kiss before being married. I'd still be there to capture the moment you two see each other for the first time, of course. Maura has asked me which of those options you'd prefer."

"Which one does she want?" Jane asked, knowing that she would do whatever Maura wanted.

"Maura also told me you'd ask that question, too," the photographer laughed. "And she told me not to tell you because she wanted your opinion."

Jane looked around the room, making eye contact with the others in the room hoping for their input. They all just smiled and told her, without words of course, that it was her opinion that really mattered. Jane finally returned her gaze to the smiling photographer and made up her mind.

"I wanna do the private meeting thing," Jane admitted.

"Fabulous," the woman smiled. "I'll go let Maura know and then we'll get the meeting arranged," she added before slipping back out into the hallway and back to the room Maura was getting ready in on the other side of the mansion. In Maura's room were Constance and Richard, Susie, Lydia, and Neda, Frost's girlfriend. Hope and Cailin would be sitting in the audience.

Maura spun around when the photographer entered her room and offered her a smile as she waited to hear what Jane wanted to do.

"She wants the private reveal," the young woman said, knowing that was what Maura also wanted. "There is a small garden just outside the east entrance to the mansion," she continued as she picked up the camera bag with her other lenses and spare battery. "It's far enough away from where the ceremony is taking place in the back yard so interruptions are highly unlikely."

"That sounds perfect," Maura said as she smiled. "Susie, could you text Frankie and tell him that Jane should head to the east entrance garden?"

* * *

Jane stood with her back to the mansion per the photographer's request. She couldn't stop fidgeting—running her hands through her hair, picking invisible lint from her vest, bouncing up and down on her feet, and more.

"I swear I'm not normally this fidgety," Jane told the photographer who was sitting on a low stone wall, awaiting Maura's arrival.

"You're totally fine," she laughed. "I've done my fair share of weddings and I can assure you that you are one of the calmest people I've ever worked with."

"Really?" Jane asked, abruptly stopping her fidgeting.

"Oh, yeah," the photographer said. "I've seen people barf, cry, need a paper bag to help them control their breathing, and so much more. Being a little bit fidgety is totally okay."

"You've seen people puke?" Jane asked with a laugh. "I suddenly feel a heck of a lot better knowing that I could be hunched over the porcelain throne tossing my cookies or…" Jane trailed off as she watched the photographer stand up and put her camera to her face. "She's behind me, isn't she?"

Soft arms wrapped around Jane's midsection and a chin came to rest on her shoulder.

"I am," Maura whispered in Jane's ear.

"Hi," Jane smiled as she placed her own arms on top of Maura's around her middle and squeezed softly.

"You smell very nice," Maura said as she nuzzled into Jane's neck and inhaled deeply. Jane let out a laugh as she felt Maura's nose and eyelashes tickle her neck.

"You can thank ma for that," Jane admitted. "She's made sure I've put that fancy schmancy deodorant on, like, 10 times."

"You're nervous?" Maura asked.

"In a good way, yeah," Jane said.

"Me, too," Maura smiled. "But maybe I'll be less nervous when I get a good look at your outfit," she added, grinning when she felt Jane's laughter. Maura slowly pulled her arms away from Jane and took a step back, smoothing her hand over her dress. Both women had become oblivious to the photographer who had been snapping photos of their intimate moments.

"Can I turn around?" Jane asked, eager to see the dress Maura had so meticulously kept hidden.

"Yes."

Jane turned around and couldn't stop the gasp that fell from her lips when she saw Maura for the first time.

"Holy…cannoli," Jane finished when she saw Maura arch her eyebrow, silently reminding her to watch her language.

Maura stood before her in a white gown, her hair swept to one side in a low ponytail. The dress was longer in the back than the front, allowing Jane to see the white peep-toe heels on Maura's feet. The top of the dress was a sweetheart neckline with a lace illusion neckline. Their chosen emphasis color was purple so Constance had surprised Maura with an amethyst necklace and matching stud style earrings. Her make-up was simpler than Jane would have expected, save for the bright shade of red lipstick she had chosen.

"You look positively delicious," Maura said as she allowed herself to take in Jane's appearance. Her olive skin seemed to glow in contract to the white suit and her arm muscles were on display thanks to the sleeveless vest she was wearing. "Although I am a tad bit surprised that you aren't in a Red Sox jersey." Jane smirked as she pulled the waist of her white pants down in inch and pulled up on her underwear, grinning as she showed Maura the Red Sox underwear Frankie had given her as an early present. "Very classy, Jane," Maura laughed as she shook her head at the woman's antics.

"I don't think that there are any words I know to describe how you look," Jane said as she lifted her gaze away from Maura's outfit to meet the blonde's eyes and let out a laugh at the positively primal look in her future wife's eyes. "Most people get teary eyed when they see their fiancée for the first time, not look like they are about to devour them."

"I can't help it," Maura smiled as she stepped forward and ran her hands up Jane's arms to wrap around the detective's neck. "We're about to get married," Maura whispered, as though it was a secret that only she and Jane could know.

"We are," Jane said as she placed her hands on Maura's hips, loving the feeling of the lace under her fingers. "Last chance to back out."

"Jane," Maura said firmly. "We have been planning this wedding for 13 months. I would never back out," she smiled. "Plus, you are the love of my life and I refuse to back out of my future as Maura Rizzoli-Isles."

"God, I love the sound of that," Jane sighed as she rested her forehead against Maura's and maintained eye contact with Maura.

"Here come the tears," Maura chuckled as she felt tears well in her eyes.

"Oh, Maura," Jane said softly as she watched her soon to be wife lift her eyes to the sky to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. "I'm not that bad looking, am I?"

"Oh, shush," Maura laughed as she swatted at Jane's shoulder. "You know that you look stunning."

"Here," whispered the photographer as she offered Maura a tissue. "I've learned to keep a few packs of tissues whenever I shoot a wedding," she added as Maura took the tissue and dabbed gently at her eyes, cautious of her make-up.

"Thank you," Maura said with a smile after ensuring her tears were at bay. "I didn't mean to cry. I know that it is common for women to cry on their wedding days but I didn't think I would. I just really can't believe I'm actually about to marry my soul mate. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Jane smiled as she kissed the tip of Maura's nose. "You ready to get this party started?"

"More than ready," Maura replied. "But maybe we should share one last kiss before the party begins? Ya know, since the next kiss is going to be the one that officially makes me the…What is the phrase? Old ball and chain?"

Jane couldn't help the laughter that escaped her at Maura's comment.

"Yes, that is the phrase," Jane laughed as she pulled Maura even closer to her, their bodies now flush against one another. "But you are the furthest thing from a ball and chain," she said sincerely before pressing her lips to Maura's, nipping softly before pulling away.

"You've got lipstick on you," Maura chuckled as she noticed that some of her red lipstick had transferred onto Jane's lips.

"I'll go wipe it off while you go reapply some," Jane smiled. "Then I'll meet you at the altar."

* * *

Jane took a deep breath as she prepared to walk down the white carpet in between rows of folding chairs in the large garden behind the mansion. After discussing things with Maura, the women had decided that the wedding party would walk down the aisle, followed by Constance and Richard, then Jane, and ultimately Maura. Both women weren't fond of the idea of their father 'giving them away' so they opted to walk down the aisle themselves.

The garden was in full bloom with flowers of varying colors and sizes surrounding the clean folding chairs that had been set up. A white arch was at the end of the aisle and somehow Maura had arranged for vines to appear on the arch, making it fit in perfect with the garden.

"Just say the word and I signal the pianist," Korsak smiled as he stood at the front of the line.

"What's the word?" Jane asked.

"Dildo," Frost quickly interrupted, laughing even though Neda smacked his arm.

"Ass," Jane laughed as she watched Neda hit him again for good measure. "Alright, Korsak. Let's get this show on the road. I've been waiting way too long for this moment."

With that, Korsak gestured to the pianist who began to play a piece Maura had asked Jane if they could walk down the aisle to. It was from an opera they had seen while on their trip to Paris to visit Maura's parents and, as the lovers on stage professed their love to one another, Maura had leaned over to whisper in Jane's ear that she had never felt happier than she did in that moment. Jane was more than happy to walk down the aisle to that song.

Jane smiled as she watched her mother and Korsak begin to walk down the aisle, followed by Tommy and Lydia, Frost and Neda, and Frankie and Susie. Richard and Constance then walked down the aisle and took their seats. Jane waited until the wedding party was at the arch and Maura's parents were seated before taking a deep breath and stepping out from the shadows to walk down the aisle. She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face with each step, realizing that even with family and friends staring at her she felt incredibly relaxed. She reached the arch and stood proudly in front of her closest family and friends. The pianist began to play the last minute of the song, growing louder and more powerful with each passing second, and Jane instinctively knew to look up just in time to see Maura appear at the end of the aisle.

Maura caught Jane's gaze and refused to let it go as she walked confidently down the aisle, the music seeming to envelop the two of them in a bubble entirely their own. She gently passed her bouquet of lilies to Susie before standing across from Jane, winking at her soon to be wife.

"Hi," she whispered as the guests sat back down.

"Hi," Jane replied as she once again allowed herself to take in the beauty of Maura Isles.

The two women continued their staring contest, having had years of practice of communicating with just their eyes. It wasn't until Susie nervously tapped Maura's shoulder that they realized it was time to speak.

"You both have written your own vows, correct?" the official repeated, earning a chuckle from the guests.

"Yes," Maura said with a nod as she held her hands out, her smile widening when Jane clasped her hands. "Jane," Maura began, having rehearsed her vows numerous times. "I speak several languages fluently and know key vocabulary words in many more but finding the words to adequately describe my feelings for you has been nothing short of an impossible feat. The love that I have for you is not just limited to my heart. It is in every fiber of my being and although I know it is scientifically impossible, I sometimes feel as though I am going to explode due to the volume of love for you that I carry. That should frighten me—the idea that I could one day explode into a million small pieces. But, Jane, I'm not frightened. Because I know that if ever the day comes where I explode, you will be there to guide me and help piece myself back together. You will be there for me just like you have been there for me for the past several years. Through so much you have been there for me, constantly supporting me, advocating for me, and cheering me on and with this ring," Maura said, letting one of Jane's hands go to reach for the ring Susie was passing her, "I vow to support, advocate for, and cheer you on until the day I die." She took a deep breath as she slid the platinum band with small diamonds set into the band onto Jane's finger.

"Tough act to follow," Jane laughed as she turned around to accept the folded paper Frankie handed her that she had written her vows on. "Sorry I didn't memorize mine," Jane added as Maura clasped her hands in front of her while Jane unfolded the paper. Jane's eyes scanned the paper before she crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder. "Gimme your hands," Jane said, squeezing Maura's hands when they were once again in her own. "I wrote my vows out because I wanted to be all eloquent and stuff but I think every other word came from a thesaurus and I don't want that. So I'm just gonna wing it here." Jane took a few moments to arrange her thoughts before continuing. "As a detective, you have to have a good memory if you want to get anything done and I like to tell myself that I have a good memory. Because of that, Maura, there are some days where I close my eyes and all I can remember are the memories we've created on our journey to this point. The first time we met when I was undercover as a hooker, the first crime scene we worked together where you wore this emerald green dress that took my breath away, hugging you after almost losing you in that polluted reservoir, our first kiss, that time you got me to slow dance with you on the top of the Eiffel Tower…I have so many memories of our journey together. So you'd think that I'd be able to pinpoint the exact moment I realized I love you. But that's not the case. I can't tell you if I realized I loved you when I shot myself and thought your face was the last one I would see or when you lost your vision and told me your biggest fear was forgetting my face or when we were on our first official date and I said those words for the first time. And the reason I can't pinpoint the moment that I realized I loved you is because…" Jane trailed off, a tear falling from her eye as emotional overwhelmed her. "Because I don't remember a time in my life when I didn't love you. I don't remember what it's like to not have you in my life and not love you with every single cell in my body. And to be honest, I really love that. So, with this ring," Jane said as she took the band Frankie was handing her, "I vow to spend the rest of my life creating new memories for us to cherish and loving you with all I have until the day I die."

"Seeing as how there are no objections," the official began, "I am so proud to say that, by the power vested in me by the beautiful state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Jane Rizzoli, you may kiss your bride like we know you wanna."

The two women laughed at the official before Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss, smiles still on their lips. Maura laughed against Jane's lips as she felt Jane dip her down several inches before straightening their bodies and pulling away.

"If it's possible, I think you've become an even better kisser," Jane smirked as she placed another quick kiss to Maura's lips.

"Just wait until tonight where you'll see what else I've gotten better at," Maura winked as she accepted her bouquet back from Susie and clasped Jane's hand in her own.

"Can we skip the reception?" Jane joked, smiling as she watched the guests rise to their feet and applaud the newlyweds. Maura elbowed her subtly before they began to walk back down the aisle, Jane's eyes widening when she saw the guests begin to toss peanuts at them. "Peanuts?" Jane whispered in Maura's ear as they continued to walk back up the aisle to the mansion's ballroom.

"This isn't just my wedding, Jane," Maura smiled as she dodged a particularly large peanut being tossed in her direction. "I still wanted you to have elements of your fantasy, which is why I ensured the guests had a bag of peanuts on their chair to toss as we walked out. And why the cake has a lemonade filling and there are mini hotdogs the mansion prepared just for you."

"You're perfect," Jane said as she stopped at the end of the aisle and pulled Maura in for another deep kiss.

"I try," Maura replied when Jane pulled away. "Now let's get inside and see if you can remember anything from the dance lessons I gave you."

* * *

The two women had just made their grand entrance into the ballroom which was surrounded on three sides with circular tables for the guests. The guests were still cheering for the two women when Jane kissed Maura's cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Wait right here," she said as she walked towards the DJ booth that had been set up at the edge of the dance floor. Maura smiled as she watched Jane take a microphone from the DJ and fiddle with it for a moment. Jane had insisted that she choose the song they dance to for their first official dance and, upon seeing Jane's excitement to have this surprise for Maura, the blonde had happily agreed. "Hey, everyone," Jane said, causing the guests to stop talking and turn to face her. "So, uh, Maura is really awesome and let me decide which song we're gonna dance to as we begin life as a married couple. Which she probably shouldn't have done but, hey, too late now." Jane laughed before continuing. "When Maura lost her vision two years ago, I promised her that we would watch all the best Disney movies and on our first date we went to see the Boston Symphony perform a whole bunch of Disney songs. It was on that lawn in front of the Boston Amphitheater that I told Maura I loved her for the first time and this is the song that was playing. So, Maura Rizzoli-Isles," Jane smiled as she held out her hand, "if you can feel the love tonight in the way I do, please come over here and dance with me."

* * *

**And there ya have it! I hope that I did the Rizzles wedding justice!**

**For those who didn't read 'Blind' and/or aren't super familiar with Disney song, the song they dance to is Can You Feel The Love Tonight from The Lion King.**


End file.
